


Debauchery Behind the Walls

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A big ass titan 25 feet bulging the fuck out of Mikasa, A whole bunch of Rape and Mind Break, All The Way Through / Cum Vomiting, Anal, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Cuckolding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Deformation, Triple Penetration, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As punishment for Eren Jaeger, his adoptive sister must pay for his crimes by the most 'grotesque' ways possible. But she's not alone in all of this.Anyone want some depraved NTR combined with Titan Rape?





	

" _Eren... Armin..._ "

A must of men fumed the deepest dungeons of Wall Sina with sound of gargling and moans coming out of one girl. _Mikasa Ackerman_. One of the best in the Survey Corps now degraded into a sperm dumpster for multiple males from the corrupt Military Police to use for desirable relief. "Remember to gobble my sweaty sac, you bitch!" Mikasa did what she was told, her soft lips suckling on a soldier's putrid testicles as they were gobbled and stuffed into the ravenette's cheeks. Mikasa **hated** it. She wants nothing more than to behead, castrate, murder her assailants in the most primal manner. Though her heart says so, her mind and her body said otherwise as her highly abused pussy dripped its warm juices onto the stone floor. 

Her whole stature was a mess. Cum dripped down her skin, from her rather beautiful face to her ample breasts to her signature well-built abdomen. Cheeks garnered a rosy tint as she was on her knees stroking two cocks from each side of her head. All while she ate out a guy's balls and their reeking covering. These _beasts_... Their batches of rancid, lightly yellow-white semen made the surviving Ackerman sick to her stomach. Rightfully **nauseous**. She begged herself mentally to blow chunks of her bodily contents on this bastard's nuts just to spite him. Clearly, that won't be necessary because of _one_ thing...

_She adores this kind of treatment._

After weeks and weeks of hardcore torture via gangbang, Mikasa found a new found love of being handled like a toy. Slanted eyes formerly full of hate and vengeance were now widen with visions of cum showering her like like a heavy storm drenching trees in a forest. Chewing, swallowing, getting filled with stinky spunk from a vast group of glowing troopers created a side of her she scorned to have come out. She is a **harlot** to this day. A whore who's cherished memories of her two companions she held near to her soul presently **flooded** in pools of the tireless pigs that she pleasured out of her own will. Mentioned will that was shattered and stomped on for good measure which gave room for a much needy, more risque, more **tramp-ish** version of the young woman up there with Levi in terms of combat and skill. A fall worse than dying. 

"Fuckin' gonna cum, kid! Open your mouth!" She followed the command with coltish sureness, licking her plush petals before opening her mouth wide among her pink muscle hanging out and drooling excessively. A wet sheen formed on her toned yet curvy physique when she jerked off her masters enthusiastically as pants shot out of her throat like a hound's. She became a _dog_. An animal starving for the substance that ruined her day after day. The effects showed. "Cum on me... Cum on me like the dirty bitch I am...~ This is Eren's fault... Eren's fault I was corrected into a slut... A slut...~ A **_SLUT_** _!_ ~" The Ackerman repeated it as if she had nothing else to say. She didn't. Only cries and wails for semen. Manly semen. Semen...

" _I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Am I really this...? Oh, god..._ "

She just came on the ground. Trousers were down. Dicks were out. Balls were hanging. Jizz began to barrage Mikasa, leaving her a whitened, painted husk of her former self. Squeals came out of her with her oculars rolled behind her head. She laughed weakly. A bimbo's giggle to fit her action of taking the cocks in her hands and slapping her own face with the still erect shafts. They smelled, yet it didn't stopped her from enjoying this altered life. "Please cum inside me... My ass... Cunt... Mouth... I don't care," Mikasa whispered when she positioned onto her back, fingering her slit like crazy while squirting without control.   
  
"We are not gonna cum in you, bitch. We did enough. Although, we got someon- some _thing_ to do that for us.~"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, boy! Guess who's back from an unannounced hiatus. So yeah. As we reach to the end of the twisted Year of Human Stupidity and Misery numbered 2016, we are one year off to our... Um, don't wanna be dark. Sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this short beginning of what will be the most ambitious smut I've done here since... My first story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8020042). Stay tuned for the new chapters and feel free to fill my box with story requests~.


End file.
